The Forgotten Children
by SuperSmasher123
Summary: What if the male characters also had kids of their own? And Say'ri? And Anna? And Tiki? This is my answer to them! These kids got separated from the others in some weird way or another, but thanks to Tiki's son, they managed to travel back in time and help the Shephards defeat Grima and reunite with their families. Characters might be OOC. Title and/or rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, I finally got something for a new story!**

**After playing Fire Emblem: Awakening for a while, I wondered: What if the male characters also had children of their own? That gave me the idea for this. I know that no matter what you do, there will still be some guys not married. So, Say'ri, Anna, and Tiki also get kids of their own. This takes place after all the kids have been recruited and Walhart has been defeated. Prepare yourself...**

**Here are the pairings:**

**ChromXSumia**

**RobinXTiki**

**FrederickXLissa**

**VirionXTharja**

**VaikeXPanne**

**StahlXSully**

**KellamXMireil**

**Lon'quXOlivia**

**RickenXMaribelle**

**GaiusXCordelia**

**GregorXAnna**

**LibraXSay'ri**

**HenryXCherche**

**DonnelXNowi**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM! IF I DID, THESE KIDS WOULD BE ACTUAL CHARACTERS IN THE GAME.**

**With that out of the way, let's start off with Frederick's son!**

* * *

**The People's Protector**

Chrom and the Shepherds have been resting up after their battle with Walhart. "So Robin, is everyone ready to head home?" said Chrom. "Yes, but supplies are running low. We should probably restock at the closest town first." said Robin. Before Chrom could answer, Frederick came in from his daily patrol. "Milord, I overheard your plans of restocking at the closest town. There might be a problem with that..." said Frederick. "What kind of problem?" said Chrom. The closest town is under attack by brigands." said Frederick. "More bandits? Well, let's get going." said Chrom.

When the Shepards got there. They saw a young man on a horse battling some of the bandits. "That should teach you to pick on those who can't protect themselves." he said as stabbed his lance into the final brigand. "Thank you, kind young man. Is there anyway we can repay you?" said an old man as he came out of hiding. "You have no need to repay me. It's my duty to protect others, just like my father did." the young man said.

Frederick decided to talk to the cavalier since he sensed something familiar about him. "Excuse me, but your fighting style seems very similar to mine. Who'd you learn it from?" said Frederick. "I learned it from my-" the cavalier said. "FATHER?! IS THAT YOU?!" he continued. "FATHER?! ME?!" said Frederick in shock. "You don't believe me? Then why don't you take a look at my steed. She's the same one you're riding." said the young man. Frederick glanced at the young man's horse, then his own. "Well the resemblance is uncanny. However this could be a coincidence." said Frederick. "You need more proof do you? Well, I have just that." the young man said as he pulled out a plate of armor. "This shoulder plate is from your armor. You gave it and your steed to me to remember you." said the young man. Frederick toke the plate and compared it to his own. The resemblance was near perfect. "You are my son... does that mean you traveled back here with Lucina?" said Frederick. "Lucina? I haven't seen her in ages. After you died, I rode your horse all the way to Ylisstol. Lucina wasn't there and I had assumed the worst." said the young man. Well, it's nice to know you made it here. What is your name, son?" said Frederick. "Phillip, father. My name is Phillip." said Phillip. " Well Phillip, how about we spar after this so I can see what my future self taught you." said Frederick. "I would be an honor, Father." said Phillip.

After the battle and the Shepherds were rewarded, Frederick saw Phillip brushing his horse's mane. "You seem very attached to that horse." said Frederick. "Well, you did give her to me and after I lost you and mother, she was all I had." said Phillip. "I see. You must have been very lonely." said Frederick. "I have, but I did encounter many people on my journey. May I assist you with your duties." said Phillip. "I admire your enthusiasm. You may." said Frederick. "Great. Now there's two of them?!" muttered Chrom. "Did you say something, Milord?" said Frederick.

Back at the Shephard's camp, Frederick and Phillip had finished their training. "Well Son, no one has man gone through my training session without breaking a sweet. I'm impressed." said Frederick. "Well, you did teach me everything I know on fighting, Father." said Phillip. Suddenly, Owain and Lissa came in. "Father, let's me dual with you since I have mastered my special-" said Owain before seeing Phillip. "Phillip?!" shouted Owain in surprise. "Owain?!" replied Phillip. "Brother, it has been ages since we last met face to face. I have been traveling the world, searching for you. Never one have I stopped looking." said Owain. "Still as essentric as ever, Owain." said Phillip. "Wait. Did you say that Phillip guy's your brother? Then that means..." said Lissa. "Mother! I failed to keep you safe in my time. I'll make sure I don't make the same mistake I did before." said Phillip. "Oh, Phillip!" said Lissa as she hugged her second son. "Mother... Can't... Breathe..." said Phillip as he tried to escape her death hug.

* * *

**Sorry if this first one turned out stale. But, I hope you at least liked it.**

**Anyway, moving on to who Phillip is. He has Lissa's hair color (she's his mom), has a somewhat messy hairstyle (similar to male Morgan's hairstyle.), and has a light blue cavalier outfit.**

** He's very chivalrous to almost everyone and although it can get annoying, he's just trying to help. He feels that it's his duty to help and protect those who can't do protect themselves. Also his relationship with his horse is a lesser extent of Gerome and his wittle Miverykins, but he still deeply cares for his horse (who's name I haven't come up with yet) **

**If you haven't guessed yet, he's a cavalier. He also has access to the Knight and Wyvern Rider classes. He holds a Steel Lance and a Concoction. **

**He can support with Robin, Frederick, his mother, his sibling (who's Owain), 2nd Gen girls, Brady, Yarne, Gerome, Gregor's son, Say'ri's son, and Tiki's son.**

**Roster Description:**

**Frederick's future son. After his father's death, he left with his horse to search for Lucina. He is very protective and helped many survivers in battles against the Risen. He deeply cares for his horse since she's one of the only things he has to remind him of his family. The one who spends the most time in the stables.**

**Up next is Virion's daughter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello person reading this!**

**Anyway, I don't have much to say except that I updated the last chapter to include a scene where Phillip reunites with Owain and Lissa.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM! IF I DID, THESE KIDS WOULD BE ACTUAL CHARACTERS IN THE GAME.**

**With that out of the way, let's move on with Virion's daughter!**

* * *

**A Lover's Lament**

The Shepherds were camping out in and Chrom was relaxing after a harsh battle. "It's a rare opportunity for me to relax and it's such a nice day. What could possibly go wrong?" said Chrom. "Uncle Chrom, from my experience, when someone says that, something bad's bout to happen." said Phillip. "That's just a superstition." said Chrom. "Uh, Chrom..." said Virion as he pointed at a group of Risen. "I hate myself." said Chrom while Phillip facepalmed.

"So this is Rosanne..." said a young girl. "I wonder if I can see my father again. I wonder if I can see my love again." she continued. "Wait, are those his parents? And Risen?!" she went on as she started to cry. "He once told me that his mother say that some archer saved her from Risen before he was born. He also said I remind him of that girl..." she said before she continued to cry.

The Shepherds started fighting off the Risen when Virion noticed a girl protecting a young man and woman. "Thank you." the woman said. "You're welcome. Now run!" the girl said. "Right!" said the man as he guided his pregnant wife. "Maybe that girl who saved his parents..." she murmured as she started to cry. "Was me..." she said as she continues to cry. Virion saw her cry and approached her.

"Excuse me, young lady." said Virion as the girl turned around. "Huh?" said the girl. "Why are you crying?" said Virion. "It's nothing. It's just that..." the girl said before seeing Virion's face. "FATHER?!" shouted the girl. "FATHER?! You must be mistaking me for someone else!" replied Virion. "Maybe this may convince you." the girl said before pulling out an old cravat (the bib thing Virion wears). "Is this... My cravat?" said Virion. "Indeed." said the girl. "You are my daughter. So what noble name did I bestow upon you?" said Virion. "You named me Yumiko." said Yumiko. "Ah, what I beautiful name for my beautiful daughter. After this, why don't you tell me what I was like in the future." said Virion.

After the Risen were defeated, Virion decided to talk to Yumiko. "So Yumiko, why were you crying back in the battle?" said Virion. "Well, those two were the parents of my boyfriend. He died protecting me, just like you did." said Yumiko as she started to tear up. "Well, it is better to have loved and lost then to have never had loved at all." said Virion.

Later in the barracks, Yumiko was telling Virion her story when Noire and Tharja came in. "Um... Father... I was wondering... Wait, Yumiko?" said Noire. "Noire? Oh, hi." said Yumiko. "WE HAVE BEEN SEPARATED FOR MORE THAN A DECADE AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS HI?!" yelled Noire before she came back to her senses. "Sorry, sister. It's just you were a lot cheerier the last time we saw each other." continued Noire. "Virion, who is this girl?" said Tharja. "No need to be alarmed Tharja, my sweet. Yumiko is another daughter of ours." said Virion. "So you're a daughter of mine?" said Tharja. "Oh, hello Mother." said Yumiko. "Why are you so gloomy? Not that I have a problem with it, but why?" said Tharja. "I lost the love of my life before coming here." said Yumiko as she started to cry (For the third time this chapter...). "Love is a complicated thing. I should know." said Tharja as she eyed Robin talking to Tiki and Morgan.

* * *

**I hope this one turned out better.**

**Anyway, moving on to who Yumiko is. She has Tharja's hair color, wears her hair in a large ponytail tied by a large light bue bow, and has a purple female archer outfit.**

** She became very gloomy ever since the lose of her boyfriend. She tends to cry a lot when she is reminded of him. (She reminds me of Yamask from Pokemon.)**

**She comes equipped with a Steel Bow and a Concoction (because practically all the kids except Lucina come with a Concoction.)**

**Also, I forgot to mention that most of the kids I made have a special meaning behind their names. Phillip comes from the Greek word meaning "friend of horses" while Yumiko's name is the combination of the Japanese words for "archery bow" and "child". **

**She can support with Robin, Virion, her mother, her sibling (Noire), 2nd Gen boys, Kjelle, Severa, Nah, Stahl's daughter, Lon'qu's daughter, Libra's daughter, and Anna's daughter.**

**Roster Description:**

**Virion's future daughter. After she lost the love of her life when he sacraficed himself for her, she has become very gloomy. Upon seeing something that reminds her of him make her cry. The worst at dealing with a loss of someone.**

**Up next is The Vaike's daughter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody!**

**For those wondering what I have in store for this, after all the kids are introduced, I was planning to move on to some family on shots, maybe some support conversations, the Summer Scamble, Hot Spring Scamble, Harvest Scamble, most if not all the other DLC maps, an extended version of The Future Past including my kids, Grima battle, post-Grima, and The End.**

**Also, I'm going on vacation and won't be back for a while. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM! IF I DID, THESE KIDS WOULD BE ACTUAL CHARACTERS IN THE GAME.**

**With that out of the way, let's move on with Vaike's daughter!**

* * *

**A Daredevil's Limit**

"Hey Chrom, why are we goin' to Daredevil Canyon?" said Vaike. "There are rumors of Grimleal hiding out there." said Chrom. "Plus, we have nothing better to do." said Robin. "Oh. Well, let's get goin'! The Vaike could use a warm up!" said Vaike.

Meanwhile, a young woman riding a wyvern was overlooking Daredevil Canyon. "This is it, Draco." she said. "Our ultimate test. Hopefully those Grima-worshipping weirdos don't get in our way again." she continued as she jumped on her wyvern.

While the Shepherds were unleashing Armageddon, Vaike noticed a girl riding a wyvern doing all kinds of crazy tricks as she slashed through Grimleal Griffon Riders and Dark Fliers. Some were still chasing her. "These guys are persistent... Hey Draco! Do a Barrel Roll!" the girl said. Her wyvern did a Barrel Roll, dodging the many stone spikes protruding from the canyon walls and floor while her pursuers crashed right into said spikes. "Hey you!" yelled Vaike. "Huh? What do you want? Wait... Father? Is that you?" said the girl as she landed her wyvern. "Father? Who? Me?" said The Vaike. "You need proof don't you? Well, here you go!" said the girl as she handed Vaike an old axe. "This looks like something I would use..." Vaike said before he saw some writing on the axe. "For my daughter, Amelia. From your awesome dad." he read. "It was the last thing you gave me before you died." said Amelia "Well, Amelia. Why don't you give your old man a hug?" said Vaike. "Oh Father!" said Amelia as she hugged her father. "So Father?" said Amelia. "Yeah?" said Vaike. "Why don't we have a friendly father-daughter competition? Whoever kills more Grimleal gets a new Brave Axe paid for by the loser?" said Amelia. "Your on!" said Vaike.

After the Grimleal were defeated, Vaike and Amelia were determining who won. "I guess it was a tie." said Amelia. "I guess we'll just get two together." said Vaike. "Oh, thanks Father!" said Amelia.

Vaike and Amelia just came from the market only to run into Panne and Yarne. "Hey Father. Who's that..." said Yarne he started to sniff Amelia. "Amelia?! You're alive?!" said Yarne. "'Course I am, bro! It's goin' to take more than an undead army to extinguish this hothead!" said Amelia. "So, you're my daughter, are you? That means you must have Taguel blood running through you." said Panne. "Though I don't have the floppy ears, I do have the heightened senses of the Taguel. They saved my hind more than once." said Amelia. "You do have a similar smell to Yarne... You must be my daughter." said Panne. "Oh, Mother..." said Amelia

* * *

**I hope you liked this one!**

**Anyway, moving on to who Amelia is. She has Panne's hair color, wears her hair down (her hair's isn't exactly long. It's about Nah's length), wears a wyvern-shaped burette, and has a yellow female Wyvern Rider outfit.**

**She's a competitive hothead with a heart of gold. Though her and her Draco aren't as close and Gerome and his Minerva, they're still pretty close.**

**She comes equipped with a Steel Axe and a Concoction.**

**Amelia's name comes from a Roman name that came from the Latin word for "rival".**

**She can support with Robin, Vaike, her mother, her sibling (Yarne), 2nd Gen boys, Lucina, Kjelle, Cynthia, Ricken's daughter, and Anna's daughter.**

**Roster Description:**

**Vaike's future daughter. She's very competitive daredevil who seams to get along well with others. She enjoys doing tricks on her wyvern, Draco. The least likely to cheat.**

**Up next is Stahl's daughter!**


End file.
